A Nameless L/J Fic
by Purty Girl
Summary: Maybe not funny yet, but I'm working on it. It's a L/J fic (duh! says so in the title)
1. The Letter

I don't have a clue what I should call this ****

I don't have a clue what I should call this.

This is my attempt a Lily and James fic. Before you blast me with flames let me tell you that this is my first fic and I am only eight so don't hurt my feelings. 

Disclaimer: What is the point of this? We all know J K Rowling owns them and I am not J K.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT!" Petunia yelled at Lily Evans, her younger sister. "Petunia, watch your language!" shouted their parents. Climbing out of bed, Lily walked down the stairs. Just then, an owl flew in the open window and perched on Petunia's head. "AHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Lily reached her arm out and the owl flew onto this instead. Then she noticed a letter attached to its leg.

"Lily, dear, I do believe that is one of the Hogwarts owls. You're a witch." Her mum said calmly. "Don't need to tell me that, I've been telling Lily that forever," sniggered Petunia. "No, no, a real witch with magical powers and so forth. My own mother was one." Petunia stopped sniggering and stared. "How come I didn't get a letter?" "Because you're not a witch. Neither am I dear don't worry." "I always knew Lily was a freak!" And with that, she stormed off to her room. "Ooh, touchy, touchy," said Lily with a mock sigh. "What's her problem?" "Be serious now Lily, you'll have to go to Diagon Alley with your grandma to get your things tomorrow," her mum told her. "Dia-what?" "Questions later Lily. Now we have to phone your grandma."

* * * * *

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOT!" Tamira yelled at James Potter, her bigger brother. "Tamira, be nice to your brother!" shouted their parents. James jumped off the top of his bunk bed and ran down the stairs. Just then an owl flew in the open window and perched on Tamira's shoulder. James saw a letter and took it off the owl's leg. He was used to handling owl's because his parents owned 5 tawny owls and 2 snowy owls.

James' mum let out a sigh of relief, "I thought that owl was never going to come," James had been waiting to get this letter, finally he, Sirius and Remus would have a whole school to play pranks on. When Tamira asked why she hadn't got a letter her mum said that she wasn't old enough yet. James' mum said that they would go to Diagon Alley the next day because she was going to her friend's house and Tamira was going to a party today.

Do you like my fic? If anybody reviews or flames (I don't care) I will post another chapter.

See ya! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, J K owns Harry Potter boo hoo

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, J K owns Harry Potter boo hoo! (I made that up) 

Sorry this took so long; I'm rubbish at typing. By the way I didn't do names for the people who wrote the books because I really couldn't be bothered to think of any. 

When Lily got to Diagon Ally with her grandma she saw a tall boy with untidy black hair, hazel brown eyes and glasses. "Damn he is cute!" She thought. A few seconds later he looked up and realised that she was looking at him. He walked over to her and said something very stupid. "How's it going Carrot Top?" Lily turned red with anger; she hated people calling her carrot top, especially strangers. Instinctively she slapped the boy good and hard! Then she stomped off with her grandma.

After the carrot top incident the first thing Lily did was look at her school list:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

__

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (_black_)
__

  2. One plain pointed hat (_black_) _for day wear_

  3. One pair of protective gloves (_dragon hide or similar_)
__

  4. One winter cloak (_black, silver fasting_)

__

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

__

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

  1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

  2. Transfiguration for Beginners 

  3. Magical Beasties and What They Do

  4. The Big Book of Magical Plants and How to Use Them

  5. 1000 Different Potions, Draughts and Drafts (Volume 1)

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

__

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR

OWN BROOMS

After she had looked at her list Lily went to Gringotts to change her muggle money into wizard money (well duh, how's she going to pay for her things). Next she went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. In the end Lily chose a tawny owl called Pegasus. When Lily had finished her shopping her grandma bought two ice creams for a treat.

* * * * *

James was still moaning to his friends Sirius and Remus. about Lily slapping him, he kept saying I didn't do anything. "I didn't do anything, so why did she slap me, was i-," he was suddenly cut off by Remus saying, "Maybe it was the fact that you called her carrot top and you don't even know her." James thought about that for a second "Oh yeah," They then carried on getting the rest of their things. 

* * * * *

Sorry to all you James fans, I was so busy typing Lily's list that I forgot to write James' part of the fic. In my next chapter I promise that I will write a lot of James and a little bit of Lily.

See ya soon, Purty Girl


End file.
